One strawhat filled with mikans
by he's124
Summary: Bunch of one-shots and drabbles for mikans and Strawhats. Please comment and flames are welcome. Always looking to improve my writing. That being said enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Mikan and Strawhat one-shots **

**The bet**

"Oh wonderful Goddess of the seas I enjoy your beauty so, please do become my wife that I may bask in it for eternity!" one of her many admirers yelled out loud

"of course not," a second man yelled "She will pick me as her beloved husband!"

"No!" another yelled, "she will be mine!"

"What why would a pretty lady like her go for someone like you!"

"What was that!"

Nami squealed out of joy as the three men started to fight over her. How could she not when these three fine men risked their safety in hopes of asking her hand in marriage. She melted completely as the trio fought at their best to win the wonderful woman. And of course she would gladly accept the eternal bond the winner would offer. Well that's what those three idiots thought they saw happening…..

Like hell she would! "_What is with these men"_ she could only think. Sure she was cute, and in the two years on Weatharia her hair had grown into a more beautiful style and her body had grown more sexy and feminine but that was no excuse to think they could just up and take her to be their wife! "_I get a say in that_" she thought as a rather dark aura started to emit from her. "_these guys have a lot of nerve going about such things like that so easily_" Besides they didn't want her, they wanted what she was carrying. The perverts had only one goal with her, they only wanted her for one reason and she knew it. She was disgusted by these types of men who faked their chivalry just to try and get in her pants. They were worse than Sanji! Sure he was a pervert himself but at least he respected her and her wishes. Overall _he_ was a good person when he wasn't drooling over her or some other pretty lady. These guys were nothing but a bunch of thugs finding themselves all that and that therefore they deserved all that.

But she wasn't with these guys to try and find herself a man. No the only reason these guys were allowed around her was because she could score some free drinks out of them and the possible location of some treasure. she was far too young to get married and settle down. All she wanted now was set sail in the Thousand Sunny and go to whatever adventure it took them. To go with her nakama towards any danger and any enemy, face it head on and come out victorious. She would get scared, no doubt and no doubt they would be there for her. **He** would be there for her. He would comfort her and say there was nothing to fear, that they would always protect each other no matter what. And even if it didn't seem that way, even if all hope seemed lost. When despair enveloped her to a point where tears stung her eyes and she just wished that she could wake up from a nightmare, at that point she would feel his straw hat being gently placed on her head. The goofy grin he usually wore would be gone and his eyes would be full of fire and determination. Eyes set on victory, no matter how much pain he had to endure to ensure it, all to protect those precious to him. Looking up at him as he would be at that moment, she would feel safe, her fears would just vanish and she would believe they would all get out of that situation. No, she would know they would get out of it. They would defy all logical responses and show their enemy's no fear in battle. And as the smoke from the final attack would clear he would be standing on his feet, blood oozing out of his wounds, his enemy unconscious. He would let out a long and deafening cry of victory that seemed to vibrate all throughout his body, that magnificent body that looked like it was carved out of chiseled rock. His muscles pulsing with every breath. Sweat rolling down those rock hard abs on which you could grind cheese if you so wishe-

"_what. __**the**__. __**HELL!**__"_ She screamed in her mind. Her face flushed dark color of red "_where did that come from?!"_ Truth be told this wasn't the first time she thought of her captain, but never in such a physical way. "It's probably the booze talking" she muttered trying to convince herself "Yes, yes that has to be it, after all there's no way I'd think about him like that otherwise."

"yes It's my victory" one of the three men yelled "I get the pretty lady!" he grinned like an idiot, and for a second it reminded her of Luffy. But she shook the feeling when she remembered what this guy was after. "Now come my darling, let us go and ge-"

"No" she said coldly. "I'm not coming with you."

"Now now my goddess" he tried with a fake smile "we were getting along so well just before, I really think you should reconsider." He held a dagger in the palm of his hand and tried to appear threatening to the orange haired girl. She could see his nice behavior really had been an act.

"No" she said again "I feel flattered by your offer, and you were nice enough to buy me some liquor, but I'm not the least bit interested in you."

"Why you, how dare you reject me!" All of the nice behavior suddenly vanished from him and the man before her was now actually acting like a crook. He held out the dagger and pointed it towards her in an even more over the top way then before. As she inspected the blade she saw that it was actually well crafted and looked like it was worth a few thousand beli's. At the top of the hilt she saw a little jolly roger engraved.

He noticed that she inspected the sharp metal in his hands. To his surprise he couldn't detect a hint of fear in her eyes as she looked at it. Most people he encountered like this would be terrified at the sight of a weapon being practically shoved under their noses. "You know what I don't care" he said trying to regain his composure "You're going with me whether you like it or not! Now come along lit-"

"You a pirate?" she asked abruptly

"Y-yes I am" he said a bit thrown off by the young woman "Listen up girly, I'm a big shot Rookie with a 88 million beli bounty, the great captain Heso! Now that you know who is standing before you, you should know that resisting is futile!" he tried as intimidating as possible. "thousands of islands have suffered my wrath, and millions hav-"

Nami only giggled at the fact that someone would actually name their child "bellybutton"

"You little bitch" he seethed, placing one hand roughly on her shoulder and bringing the knife to her throat. "either you come with me or I'll gut you right here and now."

Nami's eyes widened in shock as she cursed her own stupidity. She had been too careless in this situation. The man before her was stronger than she had thought, judging by the force he put out on her shoulder his strength was definitely superhuman. The dagger that now slightly stung against her throat prevented her from putting her clima-tact together and attack him or just pound this guy's face in. She was in a nasty predicament. Her only chance was using her own physical strength to push the man away. But taking this man's power into account her chances of succeeding at that were slim. She gasped when the man took his hand from her shoulder and stretched it out in an attempt grope her breast_. "Can't I do anything?" _she thought

"Gomu gomu no….."

"you won't receive any mercy from me, Girly" he said with an evil grin appearing on his face.

"_This can't be happening_" she thought as she started to panic. "_Come on Nami, think of some-"_

"**Pistol!" **a voice bellowed from the door.

Before anyone could react to the sudden voice a fist flew through the bar and connected with Heso's face, sending him flying into a nearby wall. He didn't move anymore, being knocked out cold.

The sudden "happening" caused Nami to lose her balance. She fell from her chair letting out a loud "Kyaaaaaaah!" along the way. Closing her eyes she awaited the impact with the floor. Only it never came. Instead of pain coursing through her body she stopped half-way through her fall and she felt a gentle warmth envelop her, followed by a concerned voice calling her name.

"Nami"

As she opened her eyes towards the gentle voice they widened once again. There she was, on her knees in that bar. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, holding her in a tight embrace with her captain. At that moment a hundred things went through her mind. His eyes staring into hers. Her cheeks flushing a bright color of red. His shirt that felt surprisingly soft against her skin. Her body pressing against his well toned muscles. His usual grin was gone from his face, and it was replaced by a concerning look. "Nami" he called again, calling her back to his senses. Her cheeks flaring as she looked up to meet his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Y-y-yeah I'm fine, thanks" She tried as serious as possible.

"I'm glad you're alright, Nami" he said never taking his eyes off her.

They sat there while in silence completely lost in each other's gaze. _"He's always there for me"_ she thought _"always saving me, even when I push him away. He truly is an amazing g-WILL YOU STOP IT?! This is no time to be drooling over him! Wait what?"_ She snapped back from her thoughts when she noticed he was still looking intently at her.

"W-what?" she asked him her face becoming crimson.

His expression hardened before turning his face away from her. "Nothing" he said calmly. Nami looked at him a bit surprised, swearing she could see a slight pinkish taint on his cheeks. _"was he…?" _she thought_ "No that's ridiculous, Luffy's was Luffy, and his brain didn't take anything else in then meat and adventure, so why would that change now?"_ Her eyes drooped a bit at that last thought.

"Oi" a new voice called breaking the awkward silence between captain and navigator. "Don't you want to collect your prize?" The voice belonged to a rather slim man holding a bunch of papers in his left hand. The man only received a confused look from both straw-hats "This guy is a pirate right? He's probably got a bounty or something on his head." he continued "I just picked up some wanted posters while I was looking my next job, maybe he's on one of these."He said while looking at said papers "Yeah here he is. Heso the boaster, a rookie pirate with a bounty of e-e-eighty-eight m-m-million?!" he yelled distraught.

Nami had to suppress a squeal coming from her mouth when hearing the amount of cash she just earned. Luffy only grinned as a smile curved on her lips and her eyes were replaced by beli signs. "To encounter such a high bounty in a place like this, you turtledoves sure are lucky." The man said with a smile earning gasps from both navigator and captain.

"We're not turtledoves!" They both yelled with flushed faces. It was only after a few seconds that Nami realized they we're still enveloped in their tight embrace. "L-l-let me go, you idiot" she yelled as she shoved him aside. Her face blushed crimson again.

"Yeah…. Right" the entire bar thought while sweat dropping.

"Anyway…. there's a marine base just on the other side of the island, so if you hurry you could still collect your money before the end of the day"

Nami's enthusiasm disappeared a quickly as it came. For a moment she had forgotten that they where wanted people themselves and barging into a marine base wouldn't be the smartest of things to do.

"Oi Nami" Luffy called "we can't turn this guy in can we?"

"_No… no we can't."_ she thought. _"this is just torture, that much money and not a thing to do with it. However… "_ She got an idea _"maybe this way I can still make a little profit out of it"_

"maybe we can strike a deal, mister barkeeper" she said completely ignoring the captain "we aren't really interested in being associated with bounty hunters, and your bar appears to be in need of some repairs." Pointing at the pirate that was still unconscious. "So if we give you that bounty over there it would surely cover the damages caused."

"Hmm…." The man retorted. he seemed in deep thought. Then his expression hardened and he furrowed his brows. "While that is true I know that you won't give me that amount of money just like that. So what's the catch to this "generosity"?

"Oh not much" she retorted "just that the both of us can eat and drink for free here tonight"

"hmm…" he seemed in deep thought again. That was a great deal for him. He would get handed eighty-eight million beli and in return he only had to feed two people for one night. It was almost too good to be true. Sure the woman had drank a lot this evening, and even though many of the drinks she bought were paid for by other men, her tab for this one evening was huge. However the pirate they would give him would be more than enough to pay her tab, fix the damages caused and still he would save at least 50 million. And he didn't worry about the woman's future expenses for the evening, keeping in mind that she had drunk A LOT.

His gaze shifted to the young man standing next to her who was now picking his nose with a blank expression on his face. The boy looked hungry, as if he hadn't eaten in days. He was a tad scrawny, or even a bit skinny. However he couldn't oversee the man's muscular appearance. Broad shoulders, strong muscles and a giant X shaped scar on his chest that was showing trough his open vest. However something told the bartender that this man wasn't as big a alcoholic as his female companion. So he probably wasn't going to drink that much this evening. He did worry about the food since that boy seemed like quite the eater. Yet something seemed very off about this. Well he did always like taking risks, so why stop now?

"very well" he said "you have yourselves a deal"

A sly grin crept up Nami's face as the man accepted the proposal. "Good" she just said "Luffy?"

"Ah?" the captain replied.

"Go order yourself some food. Its free anyway. Eat as much as you like, just for tonight" she smiled sweetly at him.

His eyes widened at the "_as much as you like"_ part. He couldn't believe it, he was going to eat as much as he wanted and it wouldn't cost him a dime. Not that he cared that much about money, but Nami would always get pissed at him if he spent too much of it. He didn't like it when Nami was angry with him, it always gave him a weird feeling. Not to mention that her beatings had become much more severe after those two years apart. It was almost like Gramps himself had taught her how to hit him as hard and as painful as possible. But now she had made it so that he could eat as much as he wanted and it just so happened he was very hungry. Joy overcame him and before he knew it he had leapt on to the orange haired navigator and pulled her in a hug once again.

"L-luffy!" she gasped at his sudden movement but then started to blush as she realized he had wrapped his arms around her waist and was now hugging her. However surprise quickly made room for irritation "What are you doing Luffy?!"

That same pinkish taint appeared on his face again as he too realized what he had done. He decided that while he was this far he might as well be honest. "Thank you Nami" Also if she knew he was lying she would probably stomp his face in for this. "Thank you for always looking after me like that, I would never have made it this far without you" It was a bit cheesy, but it wasn't a lie. She was always taking care of him and the rest of the crew from the first day they had set sail in the Merry-go. And with his navigation skills he probably would have sailed past the grand- line if that were even possible. He would probably still be stuck in East-blue if she hadn't joined them.

Nami's face turned crimson at his sudden appreciation of her hard work on board of the Sunny-go. He never complimented her like that. "O-o-ofcourse you wouldn't have" she managed to mutter out, finding it extremely hard to form a proper sentence all of a sudden.. "B-b-but t-that's just because you're an idiot." She said with a bit of a huff. She felt really weird because of his praising. Her stomach felt like it was tied in a knot of some sort and gave her a queasy feeling while her heart was pounding extremely hard in her chest. And had It suddenly gotten warmer in the bar?

"Shishishi, I guess I am" he retorted with a snicker. Nami gasped slightly at his response. He then broke away from the hug. "well I'm going to get some food now, see you later" but just before he walked away he whispered with a wide grin "Oi Nami, your face is all red, you aren't getting sick again are you?" Nami gasped again over the fact that he had noticed her flushed face, while he just walked away laughing.

"_So he's enjoying this huh? The little perv, thinking he can grab me whenever he pleases_" She thought with a huff. _"I'll show him, just he wait" _

"Just a second Luffy" she called sweetly while sitting down again "How about we have a little contest now?"

"Eeeeh I don't wanna, I'm hungry" he said with a pout "I wanna eat"

"_He could always eat later"_ she thought

"Sit down" she demanded. The sweet aura around her had vanished and had been replaced by a dark demonic presence that made the nineteen year-old shiver.

"H-hai"

"good" she said as he sat down in the seat directly facing her "now if we're going to have a contest it might as well be interesting…"

"What did you have in mind" he pouted, only thinking about all the delicious meat he could be eating at the moment. She only giggled at his childish behavior.

"We're going to make a little bet" She said with a malicious grin plastered to her face "If I win you won't eat meat for a month and all the money we save with it is mine, okay?" she grinned wider thinking she had both earned some money and made him pay for his idiocy both at once.

His jaw dropped to the floor. "N-n-no meat, f-f-for a month?! Oi Nami I can't, I'll die if I don't eat!"

"You won't die idiot, you can still eat just no meat for thirty days. Now hurry up and let's get started." Her patience began to wear out.

"Oi, don't I get a say in this?"

"No, you don't" she seethed as her demonic aura resurfaced. It earned her a muffled "stingy" from the boy facing her. She signaled the barkeeper to get their order. "Now we're going to have a drinking contest, now do I need to explain the rules? First off we both-"

"I know how to drink, I'm not stupid." He interrupted. "and by the way what do I get when I win?"

"_overconfident as always"_ she thought. Fighting wasn't her strong point, but when it came to booze she was near invincible. Even the-mighty-alcohol-for-blood-drinking-master Zoro, as Usopp liked to call him during drinks, was no match for her on that territory. So if she could beat one of the three monsters of their crew at it, a second shouldn't be a problem. He didn't stand a chance against her. "Anything you want" she brushed him off.

"Anything~?" he asked with a drip of drool hanging out of his mouth. "Yosh If I win I want-"

"Any one thing" she corrected herself. She mentally slapped herself for the mistake she almost made. Knowing Luffy he would just want to spend the entire food budget on pieces meat, if not more.

"Yosh you have a deal Nami"

"well then we'll have the strongest drink you sell, mister barkeeper" she smiled.

"Hmm…." The bartender once again seemed in deep thought.

"You do that with everything?" Nami said slapping the air.

.oOo.

The captain's gaze never left the navigator as their drinks we're poured in a pair of fresh mugs. Nami noticed him staring at her and shifted a bit uneasy at his weird behavior. He had been like this the entire evening, so sweet and yet so strange towards her, he made her feel weird inside and she didn't know why. It started to annoy the hell out of her.

As the bartender handed Luffy his drink he eyed it with a nauseous expression on his face. He had drunk a lot of things, alcohol included but never anything like this. It had a weird smell and seemed to emit death of some sort. As if his body would be ripped apart by this strange drink if he even took a tiny sip of it. _"mystery drink"_ he thought.

When Nami received hers she cocked an eyebrow at the strange liquid. She also had never seen anything like this. It's strange color and smell made it look more like a poison. But she wasn't one to question the habits of the New World. Since day one they had arrived here everything had been extreme and over the top. This "final destination" as the bartender called it would just be another example of that. _"New ocean, new drinks"_ so she thought. "Well then captain let's get started" she said signaling him to start.

Luffy cocked an eyebrow at his navigator before shifting his gaze at his drink, and then back to her. "Ladies first" he said with a sly smirk that send a shiver down her spine.

"Oh, so all of a sudden you do know manors?" she huffed. "A true gentleman would test if the waters are safe you know" She pointed at the drink.

"But you know I'm not a gentleman Nami, I'm a pirate" he grinned.

"Still wouldn't kill you to show some chivalry" she huffed again before puffing her cheeks at him.

He chuckled at her childish behavior. She looked surprisingly cute. "Tell you what, we'll both gulp it down at the count of three alright?"

"Fine whatever"

"One.. two… three" they both announced before gulping the mystery drink down in one go.

As Nami swallowed the strange liquid she immediately regretted having asked for the strongest the bar had to offer. She was experiencing something she hadn't in a very long time. A bitter taste filled her mouth seconds after the alcohol left her mouth, followed by a slight nauseous feeling. Her throat was burning because of the liquid and she felt herself become light headed. Strong drinks in New World sure were… well strong. She cursed under her breath as she was already slightly tipsy from the other drinks she had consumed earlier. But She refused to give in to the slight irritations while the captain was still watching. She wouldn't show him weakness at this moment.

Luffy wasn't off much better as the navigator. He struggled to hold in a cough caused by the drink. His throat felt like it was on fire and his head buckled slightly from left to right. He wouldn't give in to it tough, he wouldn't seem weak, not before his navigator. "Easy enough" he managed to bring out.

"Ah indeed" She groaned out. "_How could he be so relaxed after something like that?" _she thought _"He shouldn't even be able to compete with me in this area, how is he still unfazed after something that should have knocked him out cold?! Was he using haki? No that wouldn't have use in a drinking contest. Has he become that big a alcoholic in those two years?"_

"Ready for the next one?" He asked with a grin

"bring it on" she retorted

"Another!" they both yelled towards the bartender. 

.oOo.

"No no no" he said "that can't be true, you're making this up Nami."

"It is _sooo _true" she pouted at him

"Come on you're telling he got a nosebleed, because he walked in on you tying your shoelace?" he said before chugging down his drink. "Another please!" "Anyway Sanji isn't _that_ perverted"

"Have you seen him since the crew got back together?! He's practically nose-bleeding over the fact that Robin and me are really back on the ship again." She said before gulping down her own.

"hmmm…. still seems kinda weird to me."

Luffy cocked an eyebrow as a new tray of drinks was set down at their table. He eagerly grabbed one and started to chug it down. He stopped however, when Nami reached her hand out to him and cupped his cheek."Nami?" he asked while lowering his mug.

"Don't you believe me captain? I swear I'm telling the truth, honest" she said in the most innocent kind of way as she looked him right in the eyes. It made said captain shudder. It wasn't easy holding his composure when he looked into those beautiful brown orbs which penetrated right into his soul, when that long wavy orange hair dangled perfectly around her slightly flushed face, and when that smile that made him feel warmer than he ever thought possible was only aimed for him.

"Okay I believe you I guess." He finally managed to bring out while a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. Nami giggled as he clumsily tried to chug down his drink again

"I'm starting to believe you would have the same reaction" she jokingly said which caused Luffy to choke on his beverage. "Spit it and you lose" she threatened.

"That wasn't very nice you know" he pouted.

"This is a contest we're having captain, it isn't about being nice." She grinned. "only about winning or losing."

"Oh s'that right, huh?"

"Yes it is" She smiled and started on her own drink.

"…."

"Say Nami, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he grinned.

She choked, that was what happened. Her heart skipped a beat at his compliment, and right after it started to pound like mad. Her face became crimson and the liquid she just poured in her mouth tried to escape. With great effort, she forced it down only to be laughed at by the captain. She lowered her head to hide her embarrassment "S-shut up, you idiot" she managed to bring out.

"Shishishi, Sorry but I can't lose this contest" he smiled "My reward is to valuable"

"Hoo, just what do you want, should you beat me?"

"I'll tell you right after I win."

"Well then, I guess we'll never know what it is, will we?" She smirked.

"Are?" he cocked his head to the side "I just told you, I'm going to tell you after I win"

Nami face palmed. "Your stupidity knows no bounds, does it?"

"Are?"

.oOo.

Nami felt weird, really weird. It was dark all around her. Where was she? What was going on? She couldn't concentrate her thoughts. She felt extremely light headed. Her brain felt like a puddle of goo, as if she was drugged up or something. Her legs felt numb, as If she could barely move them. Not that it mattered since something else made her move. Almost if she was being carried. She felt two arms holding her, one was wrapped under her back and another was slid under her knees._ "Yes definitely being carried, but by who?" _she thought. Panic started to rise. She remembered there had been that pirate that tried to take her along with him. Also that she had slipped up and the pirate had come to close to her. Had he succeeded to knock her unconscious or something? Was she now captured by this pig of a man and was she to be thrown at his mercy? No. If he had her captured she most certainly wouldn't be at his mercy. She would fight this guy with all her might, and if she lost due to her weakened body, she would rather die than beg his mercy. The price for that would be too high. He would want her body in exchange, and she would damned if she let him. There was only one person who had that honor, and this guy didn't come close to the person _he _was. _"again with the crazy thoughts, just what the hell was in those drinks"_ she thought.

She tensed up her body and opened her eyes, ready to socket this guy right in his ugly face. She faltered however, when it turned out that this was a different man then the one that assaulted her at the bar. This man was almost completely different. He wasn't as tall and seemed a lot less obese, on the contrary this man was much more muscle bound. Wearing a straw hat and having his usual grin on his face made her remember there had been someone else in that bar. Someone she knew very well.

"Luffy?"

"Yo Nami, feeling better?" he grinned.

"Un, somehow" she smiled weakly. "What happened?"

"I won" his grin turned bigger.

"Ah is that so?" Memories flooded her mind. The many admirers she had gotten used to over the years. The one that stepped out of line and received a well deserved punch to the face. Luffy saving her again. Honestly she had lost count of how many times that had happened. Their little scuffle that had ended in their all-out drinking contest. Them both becoming wasted. Him calling her beautiful. _"wait what?"_ that last part had to be imagination. He didn't compliment her. Not like that. "_This is just the captain of my ship who just happens to be carrying me in his arms."_ She thought. Yet she couldn't ignore the fact that leaning on to his body's heat kept her own warm on this cold night for some reason. That his strong arms gave her a weird comforting feeling and that she was unable to suppress the ferocious blush that had crept up her face. She just hoped he didn't notice. _"The guy who barely drinks, yet gives me a run for my money in a contest."_ She chuckled at the thought. However she did notice his movement was weird and unbalanced. So he did somewhat feel the consequences of drinking. She placed her head on his shoulder, so it rested against the crook of his neck. "_Well while we're in this situation I might as well enjoy it." _She sighed in content. His shoulder was surprisingly comfortable, and a faint musky smell invaded her nostril's. "_So this is how he smells, this mystery smell that only he has." _As he would say it. She decided she liked it.

As they reached the Sunny-go Nami felt a slight pang of disappointment in her heart. So it had to end already, huh? Tomorrow things would probably go back to normal, and she didn't like that thought. Despite what had transpired she really did have fun spending time with the captain. Even if they bickered half the time, Luffy had a way of always making her laugh. Not that she would ever admit it.

"Yosh, Nami we're jumping on board" he stated.

"Oi wait L-" she tried but he didn't listen. He had already leapt on board of the ship.

However as soon as Luffy's feet landed on the grassy deck of the ship they slipped from with under him, causing him to lose his balance and fall forward. With a quick thought of the woman in his arms he quickly spun around, making it so that his back made contact with the deck and the beauty he carried landed safely on his chest.

"Honestly Luffy, you are far too reckless." She groaned. He just closed his eyes and laughed it off. "You don't even take the time to hear me out." His laugh was contagious and it brought a small smile to her lips. She softly knuckled his forehead. "and that's not funny" She tried as irritated as possible. Only to fail miserably and join him in his laughter.

The soft pain she caused surprised Luffy to say the least. Whenever Nami hit him it would be because she was irritated or just downright mad at him. Not like this, not when she was laughing and seemed happy. And since when did she hit so soft? When he opened his eyes to meet her laughing face, he couldn't help but be amazed. Her face, her eyes, her cheeks, her mouth, her lips, it all seemed so perfect in this moment. When did she become this beautiful? And how had he not noticed earlier? Only one thing seemed out of place, one long lock of orange hair that had moved out of place during their fall and now clinged to her cheek. He couldn't help himself. He wanted it to be perfect, like an artist wanted his masterpiece to be perfect. With a quick swoop his finger gently tucked it back behind her ear. He smiled at the result, his navigator seemed like a goddess. He couldn't bring himself to retract his finger from her soft hair and instead started to caress it. Her laughter had died down. A second finger soon joined the fun, and soon his entire hand was placing gentle strokes trough her hair.

She just looked weirdly at him when his finger reached out to her and stroked the lock of hair back in to place. When his fingers didn't leave her scalp and instead started to make pleasurable movements trough her hair she started to get nervous. _"What the hell is he doing? Is he petting me? Does he think I'm a cat or something?!"_ she thought as her lips curved into a cute nervous smile. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest. _"come on Nami, keep it together"_ It didn't exactly help that her cheeks started to erupt with color.

This didn't go unnoticed by Luffy who just seemed more amazed then before. He never thought Nami would get nervous, and that she would look so damn cute when doing it. She seemed even prettier than a moment ago. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You're so beautiful" he blurted out.

"Wh-what?"

"….."

"….."

"Idiot, you heard me"

She hit him over the head. Hard. "Who are you calling an idiot!" she yelled angrily while punching him again "You're the only idiot here!" Nami's wrath didn't last long however as his words finally sunk in. If he had called her beautiful just now, and she knew for sure it wasn't just her imagination, then it was possible that he had also said it before.

For once Luffy didn't whine about the pain she caused. He just looked up at her as the strokes trough her hair resumed, eyes transfixed on her image. It had been said many times, even if you just counted tonight. But this coming from him… On instinct she leaned a bit forward, unable to suppress the smile that crept up her face when his steady breath tickled her lips.

They met in a single passion filled moment, lips locking together as a wave of heat shot through his body. Taken aback by the sudden rush that was now going trough him, Luffy's instinct's took over, pushing back against her lips in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Nami nearly squealed when she felt his tongue poke against her mouth. _"when the hell did he learn something like that?"_ she gasped when his hands shifted from her head and started roaming across her back.Her lips parted slightly but enough for him to slip inside, earning another gasp directly followed by soft muffled moans. He explored her entire mouth, brushing from her teeth to her gums and earning a slight moan when he touched her own shy tongue. Nami's became lightheaded and she felt her knees grow weak under the burst of passion he released. She almost hit him over the head for his dominance in this. Well she wasn't going to let him do all the work. Her tongue daringly went forward, stroking his and making him groan out in pure pleasure. Their tongues danced together for what seemed an eternity until they finally parted both grasping for air.

After a few good breath's their eyes met again only to be covered in an uncomfortable silence. Nami started to get nervous when he just looked up to her with a blank expression. "_Does he even know what we just did? Does he know he just took my first-" _ She was surprised however when his mouth curled into his usual silly grin. "Shishishishi that was fun" he said with a blush on his cheeks. 

"Un, it was. " she said with an equally red face.

"Are you going to charge me for it?" he asked nervously.

She thought about it for a second. This was **THE** perfect reason for raising his debt. "No" she said. She had enjoyed this at least as much as he had, so giving him a bill for it was heartless even for her. Besides she didn't want him to think he did something bad.

"Then, can we do it more often?"

"Maybe, if you behave." She smiled deviously. "And you can only do it with me" images of him trying to kiss Robin, or one of the guys burned into her brain. Knowing him he probably wouldn't know that kissing another man could make them both pretty nauseous.

"Are? Nami who else would I kiss?" he complained "I just wanna kiss you." Giving her a slight peck on the lips "like that."

Nami turned bright red. Yet smiled happily at the young idiot. "You're a real sweet talker captain" she murmured.

"Shishishi" he laughed. He took her hand and guided her towards the woman quarters. When they reached the door he quickly turned and pressed his lips on hers once more.

After a short moment of lip-action he pulled away and rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in her mikan flavored scent. "We should probably go to sleep, otherwise the others might get a little suspicious" as he began walking towards the door of his own destination. "See ya tomorrow" he smiled.

"Yeah see you tomorrow" she smiled. As she opened the door to her room a sudden realization struck her. "Oh by the way Luffy about our bet, you won so what did you want exactly?"

He turned around looking rather surprised at the orange haired girl. "You're actually reminding me of it?"

"Well of course, I made a bet with you and I have to honor it even if I lost" she stated proudly.

He just continued to stare at her amazed, until he just broke out in laughter. "Shishishi don't worry about it, I already got what I wanted" he winked at her.

Nami's face turned crimson "Sh-shut up, you idiot" she managed to stutter out. She quickly dashed in the room, not wanting to show her embarrassment to the laughing boy.

Luffy's laugh turned to a warm smile as he made his way to his own room. He quietly opened the door and made the way to his bunk. _"Today was a great day" _was the last thought that went through his head before falling in a deep slumber.

And on top of the cabins, sat a single moss haired swordsman on guard duty, who by some miracle went unnoticed by both captain and navigator during their little conversation. His jaw dropped to the ground or roof in this case as the conversation turned more –ahem- 'heated'. When both entered their own rooms, still failing to see the swordsman right above them, the only words that we're able to come out his mouth were: "What the hell?"

**The end**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: So yeah I'm back with another one-shot. As you can see I have already improved my writing, for I know posses the knowledge to make an author's note! First off I'd like to thank Meloisz, Nodame-chan, jaden74 and scarletlovecharlie for reviewing my first ever story. My first intention was to make this a mindless bundle of one-shots that have no connection with each other, however scarletlovecharlie got me thinking about maybe adding more chapters for "the bet." Probably goanna name it "the bet part 2 or part B" or something like that. You'll recognize it. So I've been a bit lazy with writing this, because from here on out I'd also like to start with a longer story and I've been toying around with some ideas. As for this chapter I tried to get some experience in writing about fights along with a little drama. All for the purpose of future fic's. It takes place during the fishman island arc, during the battle with the New fishman Pirates. I'd like to make clear that this fic is based off the manga, for I have yet to watch the anime version of this, heard things about it being different and all. That being said… SPOILERS! Lots of em. If you haven't watched or read this arc yet and don't want new attacks or a part of the story spoiled don't read this! And if you do.. enjoy.**

**The worry.**

"Because I hated Humans even a little, I failed to notice the grudge of Fishman district." Fukaboshi's voice sounded trough the static. "And before I realized it had turned into such a great power that we cannot suppress it!" His voice was shaky and his body gave away the sobs he tried to keep hidden so desperately. The wounds caused by Hody Jones were causing him maddening pain, but he couldn't give in. "haah…. haah… If we keep going like this, fishman island will destroy itself through our hatred against humans! …. Straw hat…haah… please….. **We don't need a past! Please set it back to zero!**"

.o0o.

"Will it reach it in time?" one of the air tank personnel asked. "It has to reach it in time!"

"Calm down!" his superior yelled at him "While it is true that the bubble we just shot at Noah is our last hope of stopping it… We can't lose our faith! Too much is depending on this. We are part of Neptune's army so pull yourself together private!"

"But Noah is the legendary ship of promises!" another whined "It's half the size of the island for crying out loud! If it doesn't work then..then-"

"Then we lose all that we have" he calmly interrupted " If Noah were to crash down into the plaza, the one hundred thousand new fishman pirates will die along with the strawhats, Jinbe and Neptune's forces. Not to mention that the protective bubble surrounding fishman island will undoubtedly break under the ship's pressure. The sea-current would wash away our homes along with what would remain of the island"

"Then why the hell are you so relaxed?!"

"It's like I said before, that bubble is the last hope we have. Worrying is meaningless because we have done all we can for now. Now we wait, and we hope."

As if on cue the bubble made contact with Noah and quickly encased the legendary ship inside it, letting out a faint "_Fhump"_ sound along the way.

"Yes we got the air in!" the entire personnel cheered. "That means Fishman island is one step closer to being saved!"

"I'm so relieved" the superior cried as tears streamed down his face in a comedic fashion. "I really thought we were dead there for a second."

"You were worried!"the personnel yelled while slapping the air.

"Well whatever" the superior resumed while looking at the result "All that matters now is that Noah stopped for now"

.o0o.

"By your hands! Set Fishman island back… **to zero**!"

"Jahahaha" Hody's mocking laugh thundered through the waters. "Keep on spouting your bullshit Fukaboshi, the grudge held by the fishman race will last forever! Jahahahaha!"

"**Brohoshi**" the sound of Luffy's voice now filled the plaza trough a denden-mushi. "**If you are willing to let me do what I want… Then don't worry… from the moment we got to the plaza…" **

"Luffy-kun" Jinbei said "What happens to Fishman island is in your hands now"

"…**we decided with Jinbei…**"

Letting out a puff of smoke Sanji scowled "Che, about time you let something hear of you Shithead."

"…**That we wouldn't let anyone harm Fishman island…."**

"Luffy.." Nami muttered under her breath "_You idiot, making me worry about you again.."_ With a quick motion a string small black bubbles shot out of her clima-tact. "Black ball"

"watch out!" one of the fishmen pirated yelled. "She's going to do it again, stay away from those bubbles!"

"Raiun Rod!" She yelled. With another quick motion the bubbles burst and small black clouds started to form. Connecting, the clouds began to rumble as thunder ran through them, electrocuting dozens of unlucky fishman pirates in the process.

"…**Leave everything to me Brohoshi…"**

"Just finish it already slow-ass" a grumpy Zoro said while slashing his opponent. "fighting these weaklings is a waste of time."

…"**We're friends, right?"**

.o0o.

"Luffy-sama, the air has reached Noah!" a scared Shirahoshi yelled "And Hody-sama is getting awfully close!"

"Okay Weakyhoshi" Luffy said while clinging one hand to his wounded shoulder. He had been too careless. His Busoshoku Haki gave great protection against brawling attacks and blunt weapons, but it still wasn't strong enough to keep off those steroid enhanced jaws Hody carried around. And now he was feeling the consequences of it. "stay close so you won't get hurt." He clenched his fist.

"O-o-okay" she muttered while slightly blushing over his protectiveness.

"I'll end this in a flash!" he yelled while stretching his right arm backwards.

"Nothing will end!" Hody thundered "We have the legendary drug bestowed upon us by the heavens!" Rushing towards the raven haired teen as fast as he could, he was grinning with a psychotic look on his face.

"Gear second" A small pump appeared on the straw hat's stretched out arm which quickly bolted back. His skin turned red. Steam started to emit from his arm. "Armament" a black aura covered the steaming arm, trapping said steam between his arm and the aura. Causing extreme heat to build up.

"Gomu Gomu no…."

"I'm going to bite of that arm next!"

His arm shot forward at extreme speed, the new friction causing his right arms to sprout flames._** "Red Hawk!"**_

The burning fist collided with Hody's abdomen and made a small explosion burst from his back. The giant fishman let out a terrorizing scream of pain as Luffy's attack literary shot through his body, only to get silenced as the full force of the attack shot him back miles, straight through the protective bubble covering Noah. The sheer force made him crash trough the upper deck.

"It's not over yet!" Luffy yelled. "Full speed Weakyhoshi, you need to take me to Noah!"

"Okay!" she answered.

.o0o.

"Jaha..hah..haa" Slowly picking himself up, the fishman struggled trying to find his balance. He felt as if a bomb had just exploded inside his gut. How did this happen? He had captured the king and the princes, raised an army, manipulated the legendary kraken to join him, had successfully dragged the Straw hat out into the water, his territory. On top of that he had gained unimaginable power, able to blow away an entire squadron of Neptune's army with a single drop of water. He was the embodiment of how fish men should retaliate against the lower humans and pride less fishmen. He was what the heavens had yearned for!

Yet that boy had shown up, had freed the king, tamed the kraken with simple words, crushed half his army without lifting a finger. And now, now he had smashed him into a bloody, scorching pulp. That final attack had gone straight through his stomach, scorched his organs and left third degree burns on his back. This couldn't be, humans were lowly creatures that were meant to be ruled over. They couldn't master such power. No, no matter what he had to carry out the revenge on humans, it was his destiny. He searched his pockets for his secret weapon. There were enough of them left, at least a handful of the blessed drug that had granted him his power.

With great difficulty he brought the small pills to his mouth, chomping and swallowing them down. Instantly the burning pain ceased and a spurt of energy shot through his body. He was fully focused in mind again, and the pills would greatly increase his power once again. But his body was still torn up by the attacks of the Straw hat and had difficulty keeping up with his commands. It mattered not, if that last attack the Straw hat fired at him was his best, then victory was in reach.

"Ah, Air!" the straw hat said between gasps. He had finally entered the bubble and breathing had never felt so satisfying. Not wasting his time Luffy brought his right hand up and placed his thumb between his teeth. He bit down. "Gear third" he muttered. Immediately blowing an immense amount of air through the freshly made opening in his thumb. His arm grew multiple times its own size.

Catching on to the growing threat that was now Luffy's giant fist Hody quickly retaliated with his own attack. _"Increasing his size like that will slow him down dramatically."_ He thought. Smashing his own fists into the deck of Noah, he made an opening for water to leak out. With a quick swipe of his hands the water started to bend to his will. "fishman jiu-jitsu, _water heart_." With immense force his hands shot forward, bringing obedient splashes of water with him. "**Murasame!"** The splashes quickly reformed themselves into shark shaped attacks. Making it seem as if a pack of predators shot forward at the Straw hat.

Seeing the threat approach, Luffy wasted no time. Pushing his feet off against the deck of Noah he launched himself several feet into the air. Much to the amazement of Hody he had easily dodged the attack and created a perfect chance to retaliate. "Armament" he whispered. The same black aura that had appeared during the Red hawk attack now covered the giant fist. "Gomu Gomu no.."

Still amazed that the Straw hat had avoided his most powerful attack so easily the Shark fishman failed to see the giant fist hovering a few feet away. When he realized his eyes widened in shock.

"**Elephant Gun!"**

The fist crashed through the deck of Noah, taking Hody's limp body with him. The sheer power of the attack breaking most of his bones. Before losing conciseness his final thoughts rung "_Fall Noah…fishmen have lost their pride…kill every last one of them!"_

Luffy didn't stop. No, he stretched his arm further, giving his fist even more force as it plowed trough the wooden frame of the ship.

.o0o.

"It's still going?" one of the air tank personnel asked. "If he doesn't stop then…"

"He's planning on destroying it!" another yelled in realization. "The legendary giant boat!"

"Can he really do that?"

"We're about to find out" his superior called. "for now all we can do is tell the people on the island what's happening."

"Right" picking up the speaker he spoke. "**Incoming update! The "Straw hat" Luffy is currently in the waters above the island. He… He's destroying Noah. He is protecting the island!... Furthermore… Hody Jones, captain of the new fishman pirates was just defeated by Luffy-san!"**

.o0o.

His fist connected with the wooden frame of Noah once again. And again. And again. The pain in his shoulder increased with each blow, blood started to come out but he didn't care. There was something much more important at stake.

"Luffy-sama" Shirahoshi yelled distraught "His wound is opening!"

The bite marks tore open more and more, blood was now gushing out. Still he didn't notice.

"Gomu Gomu noooo…."

Half the air in his right arm had shifted into his left. The black aura now covered both his arms. With immense force both fists now started to crash into the boat, each time faster and with more power. Settling a barrage of punches into the wood.

"**Elephant Gatling~!"**

.o0o.

"As expected from Luffy's crew" Jinbei said solemnly. Looking over the battlefield, sights were seen that would make a normal person feel nauseous. Fishmen with third degree burns caused by lightning based attacks. Twisted limbs, courtesy of Robin's Hane-Hane no mi. The commanding officers weren't off much better. Dosun and Darum were beaten to a bloody pulp by Chopper and Usopp. Much the squid was pretty much fried to a crisp thanks to Franky. Zeo and Hyouzou both slashed to shreds by Zoro and Brook. And finally Wadatsumi, the fishman that easily outmatched giants in size was now dropping from the sky with scars covering his entire body. Landing with a grand "_thud."_ as if to indicate the strawhat's victory.

"you should have made him fall further away, you stupid cook." Zoro scowled.

"Shut the hell up moss-head. Should I have dropped him on your head instead?!" Sanji retorted.

"You're so awesome Sanji" Chopper wooed still in his monster point. "And the Franky beam was amazing!" he and Ussop both yelled.

"Oi Chopper" Franky called "Shrink down a bit, you're making my robot look like nothing"

"What purpose did that robot even have…" Robin questioned.

"_Everyone sure has improved their skills a lot"_ Nami thought with a smile. _"I guess we all classify as monsters now. Now Luffy just has to smash that boat and we're home fr-"_

"Nami-san" brook joyfully interjected "Please put on a miniskirt, so th-"

He was interrupted with a foot to his face. "Shut your trap" the navigator seethed.

She sighed. Monsters or not they were still the same idiots. Idiots that annoyed the living hell out of her at times and could make her laugh seconds after. People who would always be there for her and support her. Her friends, her family, And deep down she loved them for it. Not that she would admit it. O hell no, with the exception of Robin they'd just act to weird. After those two years Sanji would probably die of a nosebleed if she so much as mentioned he was a nice guy. Zoro 't probably just look at her weird and say something along the lines of "You're just trying to raise my debt, aren't you?" Chopper would do his cute little dance, Ussop would probably lie about how she was one of the millions of ladies whose heart he stole, Franky would probably just do one of his "SUPA!" poses, Brook would just ask for a peek at panties.

And Luffy, well he wouldn't understand the kind of love she felt for him. It was the same as the rest of the crew, yet completely different. When she was around the other guys, butterflies didn't try to burst out her stomach, and a funny feeling in her chest wouldn't appear. Something she donned as "mystery feeling." It had been like that for a long time now. Even before they got separated, but back then it hadn't been as strong. No, back then it had enraged her that she had allowed herself to fall for her savior like some horny schoolgirl. Their dreams were much more important than those stupid desires. She had brushed it off as a small crush on the captain, something that should have faded during their time apart.

It didn't. When taking breaks from studying the weather of the New world or training her new techniques her thoughts would always drift, to their adventures, to the crew, to him. She tried to ignore it but to no avail, they'd always find a way back to her mind. She wanted to go back so desperately, be back at his side.

When the news of Ace's death was brought out, a new pain found a place in her heart. Ace dying had shocked her at first, but that didn't matter at that moment. Then nothing else seemed to matter. She had had wanted, no needed to go to her captain, be there for him, comfort him in any way she could. Thoughts of jumping off the small sky-island into the sea below had seemed pretty reasonable at that moment, aside from the fact that the force of the impact would have killed her.

When she was later locked inside that bubble-prison for trying to steal one of the old mages their vehicles along with some other items, her teacher Haridas had questioned her sudden switch of mood. Seeing no way out she had let her tears flow freely in desperation, letting out some of the pain as a last resort to gain some sympathy from the old men. When it was let out the pain didn't cease, it had gotten much worse. Reality had finally sunk in. He had fought, he had fought an unbearable battle against the top of the world to save his brother, only to watch him die right before his eyes. Images of her captain being hurt, beaten or even killed made the pain unbearable. It was as if someone tore her heart out.

Her plan had worked in the end, they had unlocked the cage and in a few minutes she was up and about with her new hostage Haridas to try it again. Only to later find out that Luffy was alright. He was alright and had requested from her to stay where she was for two years. Two years without him, away from his silly grin, his stupid antics and away from his heart of gold. It had hurt, just thinking about not being able to see him. Maybe it was then when she realized why she wanted to be near him so desperately. It wasn't because he was her captain, not because he saved her, but because of another reason.

"Noah's already fallen that far!"

The Strawhat's stopped in their "cheering" moods to see that Noah was now closely hovering above the plaza. Luffy's voice now thundered throughout the plaza as his attack continued.

"**If he can smash apart Noah, he can save the island… but he has to hurry..."**

"Stop that boat!" his voice thundered.

.o0o.

The entire plaza watched in amazement at the scene before them. Noah the legendary ship of promises, the boat that was half the size of an island was being dragged away by the most gigantic sea kings they had ever seen.

"what. the. Heck!" Ussop screamed. His eyes almost bulging out his sockets. "Why are sea kings dragging the ship?!"

"How the hell should we know?!" Half the plaza yelled.

"**I don't know how to explain this but, without a doubt Noah has stopped!... fishman island is saved!"**

"Chopper, are you okay?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." The tiny reindeer had reverted back to his original brain point form and was now resting his head on the archeologist's lap. "If I use monster point my body is so exhausted that I can't walk for two to three hours. I can perform treatments though, is everyone unharmed?"

"I don't want to hear that from you" Zoro just stated.

Nami remained silent, her gaze transfixed on the sky, waiting for the captain to appear. Any second he could show up, goofy grin plastered to his face, cheering in victory. She was lying to herself. She could feel it somehow._"Something isn't right"_

"Robin-chwan~, I also used a big move so I'm all spend!" Sanji swooned, practically begging Robin for him to rest his head in the same spot as Chopper.

"That's desperate, even for you" Franky said.

"What was that?!"

"waaaaaaah~" Shirahoshi's cries were heard from miles away.

"It's Luffy-san" brook joyfully called "He's returned with the princess!"

"Please save him!" she screamed. "Luffy-sama won't stop bleeding! In her hands she held an unconscious strawhat wearing man who was covered in a thick red liquid. "He…he pushed himself to much hard for our sakes!" She laid him down on the ground next to Chopper as her sobs became louder.

"This is bad." Said doctor called. "Robin there's material in my backpack to stop the bleeding. But as I am now I can't reach for it."

"I'll handle the supplies" Robin said "You just focus on operating, doctor-san."

"_calm down"_ Nami thought to herself. _"calm down. Chopper is going to fix him, like he always does. Besides he's been trough worse than this"_ yet her hands wouldn't stop shaking and her heartbeat wouldn't stop rocketing as he laid there half dead.

"Can you save Luffy-sama?" the princess cried. Giant tears dropped down to the floor, leaving loud splashing sounds as they fell.

Chopper didn't answer. He seemed to be in his own little world as he operated on the young Strawhat, softly noting the process to what seemed himself. Finally he snapped his eyes up. "I can close up the wounds, but he's bled out a lot. He needs a blood transfusion. Luffy's blood type is F."

"And in our group, Luffy's the only one with F type blood." Sanji stated.

"Oooi" Franky yelled towards the little crowd of civilians that had watched over the battle. "Does anyone in the plaza have blood type F?"

"_I've got F" _a fishman thought_ "but the law says…"_

"_My blood type is F_" a mermaid thought_ "but I can't…"_

"Ah that's right" Chopper squealed. " According to this island's law, it's forbidden to give blood to a human."

"W-what?!" Everyone yelled.

"That can't be! Nami yelled distraught. What's up with that law! If we don't hurry then.. then.." her gaze shifted to her captain. "Luffy.." "_No, no not like this! He's supposed to become pirate king! He's supposed to have a long and happy life with us!" _She looked back at the small audience "Anyone! We will do anything!… just… just help us save our captain!" None of the spectators stepped forward. A few turned away with pained expressions, but nobody was willing to break the law. To save the one who had just protected their homes. "Please…" she desperately called. Tears stung her eyes and a feeling of despair started to well up. This couldn't be happening. They won the battle, didn't they? That had to account for something! He was supposed to be fine. They had just met up again for crying out loud! Was she brought back to his side only to have him ripped away once again? What had been the point of those two years of training if they still lost each other. No, no, no she had never even told him… "Luffy.."

"My blood type is F" Jinbei spoke up as he made his way towards their group. "Use as much as you need."

"Jinbei-san!" The crowd yelled surprised. "B-b-but the law…"

"Ah, it is forbidden by law for Fishmen to share their blood with humans" he spoke. He sat down next to Chopper and lifted up his right underarm, revealing his precious blood veins. "But then again, I am a pirate."

No sounds of protest were heard. Instead cheering made its way out of the crowd of bystanders "Boss Jinbei!" they all yelled happily.

Choppers treatment was swift and effective. In a few minutes time he had Luffy hooked up on life-support and his skin started to show some color again. Nami had stayed next to him and refused to leave his side during the quick recovery. When Zoro bluntly asked why, she had send a death glare his way and had hissed something that sounded like "Because." Robin had chuckled at the navigator in response, but she hadn't noticed.

"Jinbei…" Luffy's voice sounded weakly as his friends blood was slowly pumped into his veins.

"Luffyyyyy~" some of his crewmates yelled relieved.

"Oh, so you were awake huh?" Jinbei said jokingly.

.o0o.

"Eat! Drink! Sing! Dance!" the king yelled "Enjoy yourselves to your heart's content, because tonight we party in celebration of our hero's!"

Nami looked over the last-minute feast with a smile. Fishmen sure knew how to throw a party. A few hours ago they had been fighting in an all-out war for the control of this island, and now they were partying in a castle, dancing with mermaids while enjoying the musical pleasures of Maria Napole, who was revered to as the number one diva of the seas. Her voice was magical to say the least, the rhythm giving off an enchanting tone that seemed to soothe your very soul. The others also seemed to be enjoying themselves. Luffy was enjoying a drink with Ussop and the king while chomping on a piece of meat. Robin seemed to be discussing trivial matters with one of the ministers. Brook enjoyed getting smooches on his cheeks from a mermaid, while a concerned Chopper was hovering over a rock-hard Sanji. No not like that, as in literally turned to stone. Zoro and Franky were enjoying bottles of Sake with Hatchan the octopus fishman. It still amazed her that she now actually appreciated the company of him. Three years ago he had still been one of her oppressors. One of the nicer ones at that, but still. Then again a lot had changed, and they had all grown. In physical appearance and as people. Having been freed from the chains other people forced them into and been able to live for their dreams really brought happiness to ones soul. All thanks to one straw hat wearing idiot. How close they had been to lose that same idiot just a few hours ago.

She sighed. Partying wasn't on her mind right now, but seeing everyone enjoy themselves, she didn't want to be a mood kill.

Something else came into her sights. One of the princes, Fukaboshi was beating some of his subordinates in a drinking contest. They all seemed pretty hammered, except for the prince himself who seemed top sober. She grinned maliciously. "Hey you!" she yelled "Yeah prince Fukaboshi was it? How about a drinking contest between you and me?"

"Ha bring it on Straw-hat pirate! " he answered "Let's see how you handle your booze!"

Ten minutes later he was lying on his back, eyes swirly, clearly hammered. He gurgled things like "Impossible" and "alcohol woman" under loud laughter of the navigator.

"You owe me twenty thousand Beli for losing" she said seriously before returning to laughter. Nothing quite took the stress off as winning a few bets. Especially when there was some Beli involved.

Looking back at the party something seemed off. Let's see, Franky was still drinking with Hatchan and they were now joined by Usopp. Sanji and Brook still dancing with mermaids and Chopper was enjoying something they referred to as "Fishman island's special sweets" while talking to Jinbei. Zoro was sitting in a corner scowling with a red face at Robin, who was chuckling back at him. Probably taking up her old hobby of teasing the swordsman. The smile on her face vanished. The only one she couldn't see was Luffy. It wasn't like him to leave a party before it ended. _"has he gone to change his bandages?" _She thought_ "No he would need Chopper for that.."_ The thought of his wounds gave her a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach._"Where the hell did he go?"_She started to look around the room. After she searched the entirety of it there was still no sign of him. She couldn't shake the fear of him somehow getting hurt again. Safe in a castle or not, he'd find a way to get into trouble. She left the party to search other rooms. "_Where are you?"_ Still no sign of him. She started to panic._ "Where are you, you idiot?"_

"Oi Chopper" Usopp called "where'd Luffy go?"

"Ah, he told me he went out for some air" the reindeer-man answered.

"Luffy? But he never goes out when there's a party going on."

"He probably hasn't fully recovered from earlier today"

"Ah I see." He said with a smile "Good thing too, if a wound that big did nothing to him, he wouldn't be human."

"A normal human wouldn't even be able to walk with that big a wound!" Chopper yelled at him.

.o0o.

"Ouch" Luffy stated as he looked over the railing of a small balcony. The wound Hody had delivered earlier still hurt. Who knew someone could bite that hard? Today had been a close call after all. His carelessness had almost been his final mistake_. "Kinda weird to think that I almost died… Oh well there should be plenty of strong guys where we're headed. Better I find out now." _He hadn't room to complain. He had protected his nakama as he promised and now they were having a party for their victory. Plus he was still alive and kicking, and according to Chopper his wound would completely heal up. Besides it would only really hurt when something pressed against the wound. So nothing to regret what so ever about today.

"_Where are you.. Where are you… Where the hell are you!"_ Nami's thoughts raced through her head. She was now running throughout the corridor of the castle, giving quick glances to the rooms she passed only to see time and time again that he wasn't there. When she searched the final room her desperation reached a peak. "_Not here either.. " _ Then where? Where was he? Had he been so idiotic as to leave the protective bubble that covered the Ryuugu palace? Was he now floating unconscious somewhere in the ocean, thanks to his devil fruit? He couldn't be that stupid, could he?

"Ouch"

His voice. She heard his voice, or rather a small indication of pain. It had come from the last door that was in the corridor, the one that led outside. She raced towards said door, almost bashing through it as she quickly opened it. Eyes softening when she laid them on him. There he was standing perfectly safe on a decorated balcony, close to the protective bubble that kept the ocean water from seeping his strength. He was leaning a small railing while looking into the deep blue. She had to admit he had a taste for views, the water looked positively enchanting this deep underwater. But complimenting him was one of the last things on her mind right now. Setting her sights on him had triggered something in her head, something familiar. That same feeling at the pit of her stomach returned, but much stronger. Not only was it stronger but she now recognized what it was. Something she had to live with for two years when being away from him. Not being able to let it out since he was the only one who deserved it. How had she not seen this before? She lowered her head so it was covered by the bangs of her hair. The feeling in her stomach only intensified as she made her way over to him, shortening the distance between each other. She had to do it now, this was the perfect moment for just the two of them.

"Luffy" she called quietly.

Luffy jerked away from his thoughts at the sound of his name . Recognizing the voice of his navigator wasn't that hard after all. Turning around he joyfully spoke "Oh hey Nami, whatch'a do-"

He was interrupted by an open hand slapping him full across the face. Head snapping in the same direction as the hand guided him. Looking at her completely thrown off he couldn't see her in the eyes since the bangs of her hair still shadowed them. Slowly he turned his head back towards her, own eyes widened in shock. "Oi, what the hell?" were the only words that found their way out.

Her arm made its way over to him again, this time in the form of a fist. Using her full force to crash it into his chest. She had realized what that feeling in the pit of her stomach was alright. Fear. Fear of him getting hurt again, of getting killed. She had been too happy when they met up again and too surprised by their increase of power. "Idiot!" She had turned a blind eye towards the fear of losing him, to what happened in the past. But the incident earlier today had clearly shown that he could still die, still get gnawed, maimed or stabbed. All because he was so damn reckless. It had reminded her of her feelings along with something else. Anger. Pure unrivaled anger towards the captain for his stupid actions. She finally had the chance let out the rage she felt after reading his message in the papers. "Two years Luffy!" she screamed "After everything we've been through" she punched him again. "you just abandon us for two years to go training! How can you be so goddamn selfish!"

"S-selfish? What did I d-" he tried only to receive another fist to the chest, this time accidently hitting one of Hody's bite marks, making him wince in pain. "Ouch, stop it Nami that hurts!"

"We get separated" her voice now sounding a lot less filled with anger. It was the only guide he had towards figuring out why she was acting like this, since her hair still covered her eyes. "and all you just leave with is a message saying we should leave you alone for two years?!"

She kept throwing punches at the Strawhat, but he didn't take the effort to dodge. There wasn't any strength behind them anymore. "After everything that happened to you?" Something had snapped inside him, made him realize why she might try to hurt him so badly. "And then you have the balls to almost die right after we meet up again? What the hell is wrong with you!" The beating ceased and one hand had grabbed on to his cardigan. She turned her face away from him. Had her hair not shadowed her eyes he could have sworn he saw a tear. "How do you think that feels to the people next to you?" It hurt. It hurt him seeing her like this.

"N-Nami, I had t-" She punched him again with her free hand, but much less coordinated.

"Shut up!" She screamed. Her voice was now sounding desperate, as if she was on the verge of crying. "Don't give me that, you always act like this! It doesn't matter if it's Crocodile or Moria or a marine admiral, you always end up half dead in bandages!"

She had always believed in him during his fights with Crocodile and Moria, trusted him to be alright and come out the victor. And time and time again he proven her right in winning those battles. But something she could never accept were the injuries he had to suffer for them. Then there was the news of the war two years ago, the one battle in which he had come closer to death than ever before. One shichibukai and an admiral had been enough to make the entire crew of nine squirm. There were seven of those warlords and three admirals along with thousands of marine soldiers, all of them set on taking his life. And he was alone, no friends, no crew to back him up. It was him against the world. The thought of losing him had been unbearable. Yet the possibility of it had been great enough. Every newspaper she read would have an article saying how the marines honorably destroyed the Whitebeard pirates, while also taking out the menace that was Monkey D. Luffy. "always having to put yourself in harm's way for others…"

She turned to face him again. As if on command, the hair swiped aside and revealed her saddened eyes. Seeing her like this, had made Luffy want to punch himself. The girl with a smile he could only compare to an angel was nowhere to be seen. Her mouth had curved downwards and her lower lip was trembling. Tears were gathering up. Her eyes didn't carry the fire they usually did, they were desperate. "When the news of you fighting in the war came out, I…I thought…"

"Nami"

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I have so much I want to tell you, but you just keep on disappearing! You rush into a war like it's nothing, challenge monsters without thinking! You tell me not to throw my life away, yet you keep on putting yourself in danger for the same reasons!" She brought her arms up and for a second Luffy thought the beatings would resume. Only to find them wrap around his torso and Nami burying her face in his chest. His eyes widened in shock. She never did something like this, had it affected her this much? Between sobs she whispered " You're so selfish… I almost lost you again today… Did it ever even occur how worried I was about you?"

"Nami I.." he started to calm down, before wrapping his arms around her waist and returning the hug. He pulled her in tight, pressing her entire body against his own in a comforting gesture. He had been wrong, one of his Nakama did get hurt. Not a physical wound, but one to her heart, and in the end it was his fault. "..I'm not leaving again…Not now, not when we face enemies, not when I become pirate king."

"I missed you so much, you idiot." She buried her face further in his chest. "How can I know you won't be gone again tomorrow?"

Reaching out one hand and placing under her chin he brought her face up so she stared directly into his eyes. He used his thumb to wipe away the tears, and gave her a comforting smile. She nearly gasped when she met his gaze. The look in his eyes was warm, soothing even, and for a moment he seemed like a complete adult. Always serving as an emotional anchor for those around him. Being able to make someone's desperation vanish without even knowing about it. It was something she had missed the most during their time apart. "I promise you Nami, no matter what happens from here on out, I will stay by your side, always. Until you no longer want me there."

"Luffy…" she whispered. She was at a loss of words. When did he become so mature? Was this guy the same idiotic boy who thought putting shark teeth in his mouth would make him stronger? Or who thought it would be smart to pour Sake on his first mate to make him feel better? She had thought that he would be the last person to grow up. A sad realization struck that she might have missed more than just his little growth spurt. In two years that same idiotic boy without a care in the world had grown into a fully mature man. Not just in body, but also in mind. Sure he'd still act without thinking things over, and treat everything like it was a game, but now she had gotten a glimpse of what rested under that carefree attitude. Undeterred spirit, a kind and gentle soul that wanted to live life to the fullest, along with an iron will to protect the lives of people important to him.

She moved her head forward, bringing her face closer to his while slowly shutting her eyes. Their noses slightly brushing against each other as she gently pressed her lips against his. Immediately her heart started to beat in a faster rhythm, pounding against her chest like there was no tomorrow. At first he didn't react, probably shocked by sudden move his navigator made. However after a moment he seemed to realize what was going on and started to press back against her soft lips. She mentally laughed to herself, thinking how stupid it was that she even for a second had thought he would run away if she did something like this. Leaning in a bit forward he deepened the kiss. Nami could feel herself become lightheaded and her knees grow weak. Acting on instinct made him surprisingly good at this. She gave off sweet hums of approval as he stuck his tongue out and caressed her own with it. She liked doing this and feeling how passionate he kissed back, she got a feeling he enjoyed it just as much. But it would have to wait. Despite her every desire she pulled away from the kiss, making him look at her a bit confused.

"Luffy" she smiled warmly at him. "thank you."

"Shishishi" he laughed. "don't worry about it Nami"

Her smile grew warmer at the sound of his laughter. That sound she had also missed very much. A silly, childish laugh that was contagious to anyone who heard it. Still entangled in their tight hug they both laughed at what happened a moment earlier. Maybe not even knowing why they did it, but both knowing they wanted to. She might have missed those two years with him, but she was going to make up for it starting now. She leaned in closer once again, ready to claim those kissable lips again and-.

"Ahem-" it sounded behind them.

Nami froze in her action and immediately turned her head towards the soon to be dead man who had the guts to interrupt them. Her face becoming red with shame when it turned out half the crew had been watching their "little escapade" along with a certain ex-shichibukai. Silence filled the balcony, and a good time for the navigator to way her options. All of the viewers seemed visually shocked. Jinbei was nervously scratching his cheek, probably not sure if calling out to them had been such a good idea. Sanji was sulking on the floor sobbing things like "Why Nami-san" and "Lucky captain." Ussop was making apologizing gestures as to say 'please don't hurt me' and finally there was Zoro who just had a devious smirk on his face. _"killing them all would take away half the crew... In that case I'll just have to charge them for this later." _

"Luffy-kun" Jinbei suddenly spoke, thus breaking the much to awkward silence. "I, eumh, wanted to talk to you about something."

"How long-" Nami tried.

"About the same time you started to burry your tongue in our captains mouth" Zoro stated.

"T-t-that never happened!" she yelled flustered.

"Or was it the other way around?" A mocking tone was noticeable about the swordsman's question. He was quite enjoying this. "Geeh captain I never knew you were doing our navigator~"

He was interrupted by a sudden fist stomping him into the ground. "Shut up!"

Zoro laid there limply on the ground while a demon-like Nami hovered over him with a crimson red face. A ridiculously giant lump growing on the back of his head he just answered: "Hai, sorry for the intrusion."

**The End**

**Author's note: Okay that's it. Yeah I cut out large parts of the story, but please bear with me. This alone was almost 7.000 words and if I included every detail of the story we'd probably be up to 20.000 words by now. Plus this way I didn't spoil every move and how the sea kings come to save Noah and so on. This was very new for me having to put a bit of drama into things so it may seem a bit cliché or cheesy. Please review and again flames are welcome. Now on to pressing matters I had multiple ideas for longer fic's and hoped you could help me decide on things. All will have Luna in them.**

**Men of darkness: Forced to pay off a family debt, Nami joins the criminal circuit in the ranks of Arlong's gang at night, while also having to live a high school life by day. All seems to go well, until she draws out the attention of a well known assassin from a much greater gang. A cold-hearted killer? Or is there more to this 'Mugiwara?' Modern day fic. Rated M for cold blooded murder, cursing and possible lemon.**

**No title as of yet: In a twist of events the monster trio gets kidnapped and dragged off to an unknown island. The remaining Straw-hat members give chase after their crewmates, only to find that the three aren't set on leaving the island. Also rated M for the same reasons.**

**Among the wastes: Growing up in a vault, Nami's life has never met any difficulty other than listening to your elders and squashing a radroach once in a while. After a horrible incident she is the first to open the gate of vault 1001 and set out into the wasteland, only to find that living out there is near impossible. However when she meets a certain raven-haired wastelander things might start to look up for her. Will teaching this girl the nicks of survival help said man in his quest, or will she end up being the thing that gets him killed in this cold-hearted world? Sort of a One Piece/fallout/apocalypse Fic. Not yet sure if rated T or M. **

**See what you like best and if you were reviewing, cast a vote to what you might like to see.**

**For now I say peace out.**


	3. Tenruubito

**AN: Also adding some drabbles to these stories.**

_You can't touch them _

that's what you hear everywhere.

_They are untouchable_

That's logic to everybody.

"What is that guy doing?!"

_You aren't allowed to talk back to them, they'll enslave you for your entire life_

So nobody does.

"is he serious?"

_If you so much stand next to them they'll shoot you_

Everyone would just watch.

"You're annoying too!"

_They kill everything that strikes as annoying_

Because no one can stand up to them.

His fist flies forward as time seems to slow down. Of course you had to make a show out of this, things always had to be over the top with you. The chubby man flies to who knows where, crashing through wooden benches as if they were made of paper. The entire theatre holds their breath. The people next to her start to smile.

It's the first time she's seen him break a promise,

"Sorry you guys" he finally says "I hear if you hit one of these guys a marine admiral is going to show up."

And she's never been happier to have him as her captain.

**AN: Good job if you can figure out on which moment i based this.**


End file.
